The Wolf and the Panda: Role Reversal
by The Cool Kat
Summary: Po finally gets his turn being on top, while an unlucky Zhong hopes he'll just survive being the bottom. Slash fic. Rated M for sex and swearing. Dedicated to Joe 'Po' Navark, Red Aigh, Wolflover111, and AniUniverse.


_**Author's Notes:**_

Ah, and now I see we've reached the fourth and final (well, it's probably not really the last one, but it will be until I think of another idea for another one one day) entry in the series. I'm The Cool Kat, and this is "_**The Wolf and the Panda: Role Reversal**_". It's a sequel to "_**Dominance**_", and like its predecessor it's a porn-without-plot. Except, it's also another riff on a popular slash fic staple. This is the 'boys switch places' scenario.

A little while ago I was joking about how funny it would be if Po was the top during sex, and I realized that could make for an interesting one-shot (and a bizarre sight to picture in your head), so I wrote it down. Besides, I figured a lot of people would get a kick out of the idea; the ones who, like me, have wondered what it would be like if Po was the dominant in any slash fic.

_**Role Reversal:**_

Po raised his eyebrow and tried his best not to laugh as his boyfriend moved around underneath him.

Tonight was one of those rare nights when they were completely alone. On nights they were both feeling restless, the pair snuck out of the Jade Palace so they could enjoy each other's company without having to worry about putting on a 'just friends' front for their teammates. The forest was as far away from their friends as they could go without leaving the Valley.

They still hadn't told Shifu and the Furious Five yet. Not because they were afraid of what they would think, they were almost sure their master and their teammates would understand, but because they weren't ready to tell anyone else about them yet. They liked the secret, late night rendezvouses. They liked having a secret that no one else knew, simply because they didn't have to know. They liked having a little privacy in their love life. And right now, the two animals were about to do something they had never done before.

"What are you doing?", Po asked to the wild dog he was squatting over.

"Trying to find the best position", Zhong replied.

Po smirked. "_I_ never needed to find the right position when it was the other way around", the panda reminded him.

"That's because you never had to worry about your spine being broken in two", the wolf promptly replied, twisting his head around so he could look at his boyfriend from where he was lying.

"Admit it Zhong, after all that 'live a little' talk, you're just as chicken as I was when I was in your position", Po said smugly.

"This isn't a joke Po. I'm about to let a half-ton panda climb on my back. If you do this wrong, you could kill me", Zhong reminded him.

"But I won't. Come on, do you really think I'd do something that stupid?", Po asked confidently.

Zhong sighed. "Do you want the honest answer, or the 'good boyfriend' answer?', he replied.

"Neither", the panda grinned. "I'm the Dragon Warrior, remember? Give me a little time and in theory I can master any skill", the bear said reassuringly.

Zhong rolled his eyes, and tried to ignore the 'in theory' part of his sentence.

And then Po got serious. "You know, I understand if you're a little scared. You've mated before, but you haven't done it this way for years. I know wolves are supposed to reject fear, and I know you aren't one to complain about a little pain, but I don't want you to pull some crazy masochistic stunt. As your boyfriend, I want you to tell me if it becomes too much, okay?", he asked cautiously.

Zhong kept quiet, and for a moment Po thought his mate was going to do that annoying thing again when he didn't answer his questions, before the lupine chuckled. "Yes mom", he said sarcastically. "But I'd like to see you make me scream", he added.

Now who was the one making jokes? "Is that a challenge?", Po said, his light mood returning. Zhong nodded and the panda scoffed. "I kicked your butt in kung fu, let's see if I'm as good as you are in mating too", he said, talking to himself.

Po spit into his hands, and rubbed them on his hard member (throughout their entire conversation, the bear had been gradually growing from the erotic sight of his lover naked on the grass). "Ready?", he asked when he was done.

Zhong took a deep breath and steeled himself. Po was right; it had been a long time since he was the bottom of any kind of sexual relationship. The last time he had allowed someone to even touch his butt was thirty-seven years ago, when he was just a young soldier (no older than seventeen) climbing the ranks to his eventual general position. So long ago he could barely remember what it felt like to be on the receiving end, and it didn't help that the panda had a dick that looked like it could split him in half (though that could just be his mind exaggerating his size).

And even though he would never admit it, the once proud and boasting alpha wolf _was_ nervous about what would happen next, just like his mate had been during his first time as the submissive. It wasn't crap-your-pants fear, but strong enough to make a grown man close his eyes (or eye) when he spoke. "Ready", he replied.

Po legs, which had been locked in a 'squatting' position for the last three minutes, bent down even further, until he was just inches above Zhong's frame. Po crossed his fingers, and sat down on top of the wolf's legs. The canine groaned a little, but didn't start screaming in agony like Po had been expecting him to. "Are you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah", the wild dog replied.

"Can you still feel the blooding flowing to your legs?", the bear inquired.

"About as much as I can every time you're on top of me", his mate replied, and Po wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. "Now are you gonna keep asking questions, or are we gonna have sex? I thought you were going to make me scream", the canine taunted.

Po grinned, and shook his head. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that beneath his blasé attitude, he was just as relieved as he was things were going to plan. The black and white bear grabbed Zhong's tail (and he could have sworn he heard the man 'arf' when he did), and moved it to the left. "_Whoa_", he thought.

So this was a wolf's ass looked like. Not that he ever thought he'd ever be curious about seeing one. He could understand why Zhong looked like he was in some kind of trance the first time he saw him naked; another man's bare backside was somehow hypnotic instead of disgusting, and impossible to look away from. Zhong's wasn't that different than most animals. He had a long bushy tail (not unlike a fox's), two large cheeks, and a hole that led to not only his intestines but his prostate, the place Po would be seeking in a few moments. It looked wide enough for his member to fit in, but he couldn't be for sure into he went in.

The panda spit on his paws for the second time, and rubbed it between the wolf's ass cheeks. Zhong stiffened again, but still made no kind of sounds (he had to be a veteran to have that much control over a natural reflex). Po then positioned himself over Zhong's anus, propping himself up above the ground with his paws.

Just like Zhong had, Po decided to warn his boyfriend before he proceeded. "Alright, this might a sting a little", he warned. He moved even closer in, but then stopped just before his dick could touch the wild's dog butt. "Okay, I lied, it's gonna sting like hell", the panda admitted a few seconds later, and before Zhong could tell him to get on with it, he nudged the edge of the lupine's hole.

"_Now how does Zhong do this?_", he thought. After messing around with the edges, he slowly pushed his muscle in-between the two cheeks. The cavern fit him like a glove, for a little while. Because he was about half-way into the tunnel when the walls became too narrow.

Po gulped. Now came the hard part. Or, as he liked to prefer, the 'scream like a little girl' part that his boyfriend never let him forget. "Alright Zhong, you know what's coming next better than I do, so don't forget what I said. If things get too painful, let me know", he reminded him. To his surprise, he actually got a short, serious answer, without any of the wolf's cocky bravado.

"Okay", he replied stiffly, no doubt bracing himself for Po's next move.

Po pulled back an inch, before he rammed his dick into the wall.

Zhong did more than scream, he howled like a rabid animal (thank god they were too far away to wake up anyone at the palace). Now he remembered what taking it up the ass was like. For the first minute or so, it (forget about sting) burned like the fires of hell itself. He felt his like his insides were literally being torn apart, and no amount of war torture he had suffered in his career compared to the feeling of agony coming from _within_ the body. Pride, machismo, none of it mattered anymore, because you'd have to be a man made of stone for this not to affect you. But at least Po was screaming with him. The panda's pain was nothing compared to his, but he knew having your cock crushed wasn't pleasant either.

Po couldn't think about himself right now. Yeah, trying to widen someone's butt from the inside-out hurt a whole lot more than he thought it would, but that didn't stop Zhong from asking him if he was okay, so now he had to do the same for his partner.

The bear bit his lip and forced himself to stop groaning (though he didn't stop his slow pumping). "Zhong, are you still okay?", he asked.

Zhong whimpered, partly out of pain and partly out of shame. He took a deep breath and nodded, getting a grip on himself. "Yeah, keep going", he requested.

"_You crazy wolf_", Po thought, strangely impressed by Zhong's recklessness. But he did as his mate said, and kept pushing. All the while, both animals were gritting their teeth and waiting patiently for Zhong's hole to start widening. Though it helped the canine could whimper and groan now to take his mind off the torture (now that his invulnerable act was tossed out the window, there was no point in suffering silently).

Eventually (about a half-minute later), Po's efforts paid off and the hole widened enough for him to continue on his quest. Both animals breathed a sigh of relief when Po reached the last leg of his journey – the prostate gland. He wasted no time in making first contact, ramming his cock right into it. Two men having sex was like ripping off a Band-Aid, it hurt at first but the relief afterwards was well worth the pain. Neither of them could wait any longer for that part.

When Po hit that sweet, soft spot at the end of the tunnel, Zhong felt himself getting the tingles. It was kind of like that 'pins and needles' feeling someone got whenever their leg fell asleep, but much more powerful, and it raced across his entire body. He wanted more of it, and he was willing to swallow more of his rapidly-depleting dignity to get some.

"That's it, don't hesitate", he requested. Po did as he said and hit the wall again, making the wolf shudder with nirvana. But he was still moving too slowly to satisfy him. Again, wolves hated taking things slowly. "Faster panda, faster", he ordered, egging on him on.

Po raised his eyebrow. Zhong's request had sounded suspiciously whiny (almost like a dog begging), but he followed his boyfriend's orders and quickened his pace. He hit the wild dog harder faster to speed up the inevitable climax.

"Yeah", Zhong growled, fully giving into the feeling of Po dominating his rear. Now he could remember what it was like taking it up the ass all those years ago, how bizarre it was to not be in complete control of how things were done for once. The horniness, the impatience, the desperation (he was like a starving man frantically trying to reach an oasis of food), the shamelessness - all of sudden, the fifty-four year old felt the urge to start swearing like a sailor. "Fuck panda!", he snarled at one point, when the bear hit his prostate especially hard.

It was taking all his self-control to keep himself from saying something really embarrassing, like 'fuck my ass Po! Fuck it nice and hard!'. But when it came to keeping at least a shred of his dignity, he was fighting a losing battle.

As he hit his boyfriend's soft spot relentlessly, over and over again like he asked him to, Po's smug grin returned. _He_ had done this to Zhong. He had turned him, the Valley of Peace's self-proclaimed tough guy, into a growly, needy teenager. If the sight of his mate howling and panting like a wild animal wasn't so fucking hot, it'd be the funniest thing Po had ever seen. He'd never let him live this down. If Zhong ever talked about how he screamed like a girl again, he had a _great_ comeback.

After (gladly) letting his sweet spot take beating after beating, Zhong knew he was close to losing it. If canines could sweat, his face would be soaking right now. His heart was racing, his mouth was shooting a rapid fire string of swear words that would make even the oldest of men uncomfortable, and he could feel his already rigid-hard member swelling to its breaking point. All that cum just waiting to erupt. "Panda", he warned. But he wasn't the only one close to volcano day.

The walls of Zhong's tunnel were starting to close in again on Po, putting pressure on his already hyper-sensitive muscle. He couldn't last much longer, and neither could Zhong, not that they wanted to anyway. Neither of them was crazy enough to want to put off the highlight of their evening. So the only thing Po had to say to his mate's warning was the same thing Zhong liked to say whenever he was going to do something particularly risky or stupid.

"Bomb's away", he laughed, before his dick exploded, filling the wolf's unbearably tight-ass with his seed. And naturally, his climax set off Zhong's long overdue one. The wolf's back arched and he shot pint after pint of cum onto his stomach and the grass beneath him.

They had done this so many times before (usually whenever they were alone together), but they never got tired of it. And Po doing most of the shooting was certainly an interesting variation.

When the short but sweet moment had passed, Po collapsed onto the wolf and they laid on the ground in a tangled heap for a while, just long enough for them to catch both of their breaths. Their hot, sticky bodies finally separated when Po pulled out of Zhong and rolled onto his back.

"That…was…something", the panda panted, smiling at his partner.

"You did good, saying it's your first time as dominate", Zhong reluctantly admitted.

"Yeah, I guess I did", Po replied. "But…I kind of I like it more when you're the top. It's less work", he admitted. "So how about we make this a 'once in a while' thing?", he offered, extending his paw towards his tired lover.

"Do you have to ask?", Zhong grinned, shaking the panda's sticky, spit-covered hand. "Come on, we'd better be getting back, before the others notice we're gone", he said, standing up.

The two walked back to their discarded clothes and dressed themselves as swiftly as someone could after they just had sex. After taking a moment to straighten each other's fur, the two started their long trip back to the Jade Palace, by stumbling down the forest path.

As they were quietly padding back home, Po surprised his by boyfriend by suddenly having something else to say. "Oh and Zhong?", he said.

"Yeah?", the lupine replied curiously.

"I told you I'd make you scream", Po reminded him, before he rubbed his paw throw the wolf's fur and messed it all up again until his mohawk was nice and scruffy, just the way he liked it.

Zhong wasn't the only one who could rock someone's world. The Dragon Warrior, though he didn't want to make a habit of it, had just found something else he was bodaciously awesome at. He was a good mate.

The End.

_**Author's Notes:**_

For the first three fics I tried to restrain from making the dialogue sound like something you'd hear in a porno, but I was kinda looser with that rule this time around (but in small doses). The way I see it, it can either bring you out of the story completely and make you laugh at how ridiculous it is, or make it a hotter read. Either way, I'm sure you're all tell me your opinions on Po's brief stint as the dominant in the comments box, just as soon as you're done reading this message.

I hope you all enjoyed "_**The Wolf and the Panda**_" series (maybe they'll inspire some of you to write your own Po/Wolf stories), and I hope you'll be intrigued by some of other fics as well. I've got a bunch of new ideas for stories this year, and I'll try to give every one of them my all. Joe 'Po' Navark, Red Aigh, Wolflover111, That Nerd Next Door, Sindalstar, and AniUniverse, as always you all have my thanks.


End file.
